Lorithia
Lorithia (Japanese: , Rouran, Laulan; English dub: ) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. She is the leader of the High Entia's Ministry of Research; as such, she mostly operates by designing new technologies and weapons for her people. She has something of a rivalry with Dickson, but nonetheless tolerates him for his knowledge and abilities. Story Lorithia is introduced soon after entering the upper Bionis, where she is shown to be plotting in the shadows of the High Entia hierarchy. She talks with Yumea - sympathising with her on the fact that Melia is in line for the throne in spite of being half-Homs - and escorts Melia to the High Entia Tomb for her trial, but does not take a highly active role in the story until Prince Kallian begins his attack on Mechonis following the events at Prison Island. In the time leading up to the battle, she begins researching the Ether-damaging green fluids in the Mechon spear used to kill Zanza's body on Prison Island. She is joined in this by Alvis. As a countermeasure to the fluid, she designs the Havres: aircrafts that the High Entia use at the second battle at Sword Valley. She is present at the battle, but hangs back from the combat to watch as the allied force fights. After the events at the Mechonis Core, the High Entian Havres squadren led by herself and Kallian comes to the party's aid during Dickson's Telethia assault. She is then revealed to be one of Zanza's three disciples, and taunts Kallian for not having realised this before releasing vast amounts of ether from the aircraft to transform the other High Entia into Telethia. In the process of his transformation, Kallian is ordered to kill Melia - but his will, alongside support from Melia, leads to his resistance to obey and he turns on Lorithia instead. The resulting ether explosion appears to kill Lorithia, Dickson and Kallian. She is then revealed to be alive when the party meet her in the Bionis' Interior. The group follows her into the heart of the Bionis. In the heart's core she reveals Kallian's Telethia alive but mindless, even going to the point of kissing the prince to taunt the party. She then merges with the Telethia herself to fight the party alongside summoned elements. After she is defeated she denies her imminent fate, claiming she was "promised immortality". Weakened by the fight she loses her control of Kallian, who talks with Melia before rebelling against Lorithia and killing them both in the process. Melia and the party mourn over the prince's sacrifice briefly before Dickson's arrival. Battle Disciple Lorithia is fought into the Bionis' heart at level 75. Four types of Story Exclusive Nebulae at level 72 apply assistance to her, the Primo, Secondo, Quarto and Quinto Novas. Several of them may be summoned during the course of the battle. Stats ※ Lorithia's physical defence depends on the number of novas present: * 4 novas → 100% * 3 novas → 55% * 2 novas → -5% * 1 nova → -80% * 0 novas → -100% Arts Resistances ※ Except under certain conditions ‡ No resistance during a chain attack Quotes * "You'll pay for your insolence!" * "No... Lord Zanza..." * "See if you can stop this!" * "How about this?" * "Pay homage to eternal power!" * "It'll all be over soon!" * "You shall be extinguished from this world!" * "This is for defying Lord Zanza!" * "Enjoy this battle; for it will be your last!" * "Try all you like. It is pointless to fight your destiny!" * "I have been granted immortality. You cannot win!" * "Aaagh.... I admire your resilience." * "No... I... I cannot die!" Gallery Lorithia.png|Official art Lorithia guards.png|Lorithia escorting Melia to the Tomb Lorithia2.png|Lorithia is entirely to blame Lorithia Sword Valley.jpg|Lorithia during the second Battle of Sword Valley lorithia concept.jpg|Concept art es:Lorithia Category:XC1 Antagonists Category:XC1 Bosses Category:XC1 Female Characters Category:High Entia Category:Alcamoth Category:Alcamoth NPCs Category:Bionis' Interior Enemies